Main Tebak-Tebakan Yuk!
by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa
Summary: "Ne... Shinichi"/ "Hm?"/ "Main tebak-tebakan yuuk." / "Hah?". Tebak-tebakan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka? Humor bercampur Romansa yang bersarang dalam cerita. Happy Reading Minna


**Main Tebak-Tebakan Yuk!**

**Disclamer :** Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho

**Pairing** : Shinichi & Ran

**Genre :** Humor & Romance

**Warning :** OOC (mungkin atau sangat), typo or miss typo, gaje, abal, dan sebangsanya. Humornya garing. Soalnya ini pertama kali membuat fic humor. Maaf ya kalo banyak salah.

**Inspriration** : My Sister yang ngajak main tebak-tebakan hahahaha. :D

**Summary : **"Ne... Shinichi"/ "Hm?"/ "Main tebak-tebakan yuuk." / "Hah?". Tebak-tebakan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka?

.

.

**Happy Reading Minna~**

.

.

.

Di siang yang cerah dan damai, di suatu tempat yang mungkin untuk sebagian orang malas berkunjung kemari dan memilih untuk mengikuti kegiatan lain atau langsung pulang ke rumah, terdapat sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dosen kepada mereka.

"Ne, Shinichi." Sahut gadis berambut coklat yang memanggil sosok laki-laki disampingnya.

"Hn, ada apa Ran?" Sahut pemuda yang dipanggil Shinichi itu sambil menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku bosan sekali nih." Keluh sang gadis bernama Ran pada teman masa kecilnya sekaligus kekasihnya selama 2 tahun itu.

"Memangnya kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?" Tanya Shinichi yang masih melihat isi buku tebal berjudul 'Pengantar Ilmu Hukum jilid 4' setebal yang mungkin untuk membunuh orang sangatlah gampang, tapi isinya tidak segampang membunuh orang karena banyak pasalnya atau apalah yang mungkin diketahui oleh yang mengambil jurusan ilmu hukum. Dan mengapa Shinichi membacanya? Ya karna dia masuk ke jurusan tersebut.

"Belum. Aku pusing dengan tugas mata kuliah ekonomi ini. Materinya agak ribet." Keluh Ran yang merupakan anak jurusan Akuntansi itu pada kekasih tercinta.

"Sudahlah jangan mengeluh dan cepat kerjakan tugasmu. Kalau kau tidak selesai akan kutinggalkan." Perintah Shinichi tanpa meliik sedikitpun pada kekasihnya itu.

"Mou~ Shinichi kejam." Keluh Ran dan memaksakan dirinya kembali mengerjakan tugasnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne... Shinichi"

"Hm?"

"Main tebak-tebakan yuuk." Ajak Ran dengan wajah cerianya.

"Hah? Kau ini ada-ada saja Ran." Shinichi tidak habis pikir dengan Ran. Bukannya dia tidak mau, tapi mereka ini sudah kuliah, tapi bukan juga tidak boleh, hanya saja aneh kalau mereka main tebak-tebakan seperti ini.

"Aku sudah lelah mengerjakan tugas ini. Boleh ya?" Pinta Ran dengan memasang wajah memelasnya. Shinichi yang melihatnya pun tak bisa menolak permintaannya.

"Baiklah..." Shinichi menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat gadis-nya tersenyum ceria padanya.

"Nah aku mulai ya. Lagu pembunuhan apa yang sadis?

"Hmm? Lagu kematian?" Tanya Shinichi heran.

"Salah. Apa hayoo.."

"Hmmm.. Ga tau deh nyerah."

"Lagu 'Potong Bebek Angsa' Hahaha... Shinichi payah." Tawa Ran cukup keras dan membuat beberapa orang didalam sana melemparkan deathglare mereka untuk Shinichi dan Ran, lebih tepatnya kepada sang nona muda Mouri itu.

"Kalau mau berisik sebaiknya kalian keluar!" Bentak ibu penjaga perpustakaan yang berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Ba, baik bu!" Shinichi dan Ran langsung keluar perpustakaan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hosh.. Haaah.. Jadi kena omel ibu penjaga deh." Gumam Shinichi sambil membersihkan peluh diwajahnya.

"Bagus dong! Soalnya aku suntuk sekali disana." Kata Ran yang duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran.

Sekarang memang musim semi dan pohon sakura tumbuh dengan cantiknya. Shinichi yang melihat Ran duduk jadi ikut duduk disebelah kekasihnya itu.

"Ya istirahat sejenak juga boleh." Gumam Shinichi yang menyenderkan punggungnya pada batang pohon di belakangnya.

"Ne, Shinichi. Ayo lanjutkan lagi tebakannya! Ini giliranmu." Kata Ran yang terlihat sebal melihat Shinichi yang mulai memejamkan matanya untuk menyebrang alam mimpi.

"Haaah. Baiklah. Mengapa guru sejarah botaknya pada kepala bagian belakang, sedangkan profesor dibagian depan?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Hmm.. Karena mereka berpikir keras?" Kata Ran bingung.

"Salah. Yang bener karena guru sejarah berpikir pada masa lampau, sedangkan profesor berpikir untuk masa depan." Jawab Shinichi dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Huh.. Kalo gitu aku lagi! Kenapa dokter bedah kalo mau operasi mulutnya

ditutup?" Tanya Ran.

"Biar ga menghirup virus yang mungkin menyebar lah." Jawab Shinichi.

"Huh salah."

"Lalu?"

"Kalo matanya yang ditutup kan gak kelihatan apa yang mau dioperasi. Hahahaha."

'Gubrak'

"Kalo itu juga tau!" Seru Shinichi gemas menahan amarah.

"Tapi buktinya kau tidak menjawab begitu."

_Skakmat. Poor Shinichi_

"Baiklah giliranku. Yang palsu laku, yang asli gak laku. Apakah itu?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Kaset bajakan?" Kata Ran sambil memikirkan kaset anime bajakan dirumahnya.

"Salah."

"Lalu apaan?"

"Jawabannya gigi palsu. Mana ada yang mau beli gigi asli." Kata Shinichi yang langsung membuat Ran tertawa.

"Hahahaha iya juga ya. Shinichi lucu. Ada lagi ga?"

"Hmm. Oh ya! Apa bukti wortel baik untuk mata?"

"Wortel kan ada kandungan vitamin C yang bagus buat mata." Kata Ran yakin.

"Salah." Kata Shinichi

"Loh kok salah sih? Kan bener? Memang apa jawabnnya? Kata Ran kesal dan Shinichi pun tertawa pelan.

"Hahahaha.. Gak pernah kan lihat kelinci pake kacamata." Jawaban Shinichi langsung membuat Ran bengong sejenak.

"Hahahaha iya ya. Ya ampun aku ga kepikiran." Kata Ran yang kemudian tertawa juga.

"Ada lagi nih. Mau coba?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Apa?"

"Pada saat pagi-pagi aku ada 2, pada saat siang aku ada 1, pada saat malam aku tidak ada. Aku ada di ujung api dan di tengah air, pada saat aku masih kecil aku mempunyai kepala tapi tidak mempunyai leher. Pada saat besar leherku hilang, kalau aku tidak ada dunia pun tidak akan ada? Apakah aku?" Tanya Shinichi dengan senyum menyeringgai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaah aku nyerah. Emang jawabannya apaan sih?" Kata Ran frustasi daritadi tidak menemukan jawabannya.

"Jawabannya 'i' " Jawab Shinichi dengan tenang.

"Eh? Kok 'i' sih? Memang kenapa jawabannya 'i'?"

"Di kata pagi-pagi, 'i'-nya ada berapa?" Tanya Shinichi balik.

"2." Jawab Ran

"Siang?" Tanya Shinichi lagi

"1."

"Malam?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu pada kata api 'i' nya ada dimana?" Tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Di ujung." Jawab Ran sambil berpikir membuat Shinichi harus menahan tawanya.

"Pada air?"

"Di tengah"

" 'i' kecil mempunyai titik kan? Lalu mengawang itu adalah kepala tapi tidak mempunyai leher." Kata Shinichi. Ran pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Lalu yang kau maksud 'kalau sudah besar kepalaku hilang itu' adalah I besar yang tidak mempunyai titik ya?" Tanya Ran sepertinya dia sudah mulai paham, Shinichi hanya mengangguk singkat.

"… Dan terakhir, 'kalau tidak ada aku tidak ada dunia' itu artinya, coba kau hilang kan huruf 'i' pada dunia, jadi apa?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Eeh? Jadi duna dong." Jawab Ran kaget.

"Jadi mengerti kan sekarang?" Tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Iya, aah pertanyaanmu ribet sekali siih." Keluh Ran yang membuat Shinichi tertawa lepas.

"Hahahaha.. Ternyata kukira kau tau pertanyaanku yang satu ini."

"Mou~ Shinichi. Kau tau darimana semua tebak-tebakan ini?"

"Dari BaKaito. Waktu itu sukses membuatku sebal dengan tebakannya."

"Huh pantas saja." Gumam Ran sambil menghela nafas. Sudah diduga mana mungkin Shinichi jago main tebak-tebakan kayak begini kalau tidak dari Kaito.

.

.

"Hmm Ran."

"Ya? Ada apa Shinichi?"

"Ada satu lagi nih coba tebak ya."

"Hm boleh hayoo!"

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Hah? Kau kan tau namaku, Shinichi! Jahat banget deh!" Kata Ran kesal sambil membuang muka kearah lain.

"Tinggal jawab aja sih kan tadi aku punya tebak-tebakan." Kata Shinichi gemas sama pacarnya satu ini.

"Hehehe maaf deh. Namaku Ran."

"Temannya matahari?"

"Bulan."

"Lebah menghasilkan apa?"

"Yang jelas menghasilkan madu lah, Shinichi!" Kata Ran sambil berpikir Shinichi menanyakan hal yang pastinya diketahuin semua orang kan?

"Satu sama satu?"

"Dua."

"Bukan, tengahnya?"

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Tadi 'satu sama satu' tengahnya apa?"

"Ooh itu ya jawabannya sama dong."

"Nah terakhir, pilih salah satu nama orang yang kamu sayangin atau kamu benci."

"Sudah. Lalu maksudnya apaan semua itu?" Tanya Ran bingung.

"Coba kau baca semua yang kau jawab." Kata Shinichi sambil menahan tawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm... tadi Ran... terus Bulan... terus Madu... lalu Sama..terakhir Shinichi..." Shinichi yang mendengarnya cuma menahan tawanya mati-matian melihat betapa polosnya Ran yang belum sadar juga.

"Co, coba dibaca yang benar."

"Ran bulan madu sama Shinichi." Kata Ran spontan dan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eeeeh? Maksudnya apaan ini?" Teriak Ran yang sudah merona hebat dan membuat Shinichi tertawa lepas.

"Hahahaha... Jadi kau ingin bulan madu denganku hmm?" Senyum menyeringai Shinichi membuat Ran makin salah tingkah.

"Si, siapa juga yang mau!?"

"Hooo yasudah kalo gitu. Kukira kau mau denganku sampai altar pernikahan." Gumam Shinichi yang masih didengar Ran. Shinichi langsung berdiri menepuk pelan celananya dan berniat meninggalkan Ran.

"Tunggu, a..aku cuma bercanda. A, aku mau bulan madu denganmu. Tapi ki, kita masih kuliah kan?" Kata Ran yang sudah merona hebat dan dimata Shinichi, Ran terlihat manis.

"Hmm. Pilih Mocca atau Kopi?" Tanya Shinichi yang tidak memberi Ran jawaban sedikitpun tentang pertanyaannya.

"Mocca. Jawab dulu dong yang tadi."

"Iya. Jadi 'mocca-kah kamu menikah denganku nanti saat kita dewasa dalam segala hal?'." Kata Shinichi serius dengan rona merah tipis diwajahnya.

'Blussh'

"Etto.. Ano... Ha'i.. Aku mau dengan Shinichi." Ucap Ran yang sudah merona tetap tersenyum manis.

"Shinichi lucu melamarku dengan tebakan. Hihihihi." Lanjut Ran sambil tertawa dan melihat Shinichi membuang muka kearah lain, namun masih terlihat rona merah diwajahnya.

"Su, sudahlah. Sudah mulai sore. Ayo pulang." Ajak Shinichi yang memalingkan wajahnya untuk tidak melihat Ran karena pastinya saat ini wajahnya memanas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne~ Shinichi."

"Hm?"

"Kalo kujawab kopi, apa jawabannya?"

"Kopi-nang kau menjadi istriku. Aah sudahlah jangan dibahas. Memalukan!" Ujar Shinichi campur aduk antara senang, malu, grogi, macam-macam lainnya.

'Duh harusnya tidak ku coba cara konyolnya BaKaito itu kalo begini! Kusoo." Batin Shinichi merutuki temannya hadeeh -...-

"Kalo gitu pokoknya kau harus tepati janjimu ya. Soalnya aku mau mandi tak akan basah." Kata Ran dengan senyuman manis dan langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Shinichi.

"Maksudnya? Mandi apaan tuh?"

"Iya maksudnya itu aku mau 'mandirikan rumah tangga yang bahagia bersamamu' hehehehehehe..." Kata Ran dengan senyuman plus rona memerah diwajahnya. Shinichi terdiam sejenak dan mengacak-acak rambut kekasih manisnya itu.

"Iya. Itu pasti."

.

.

.

.

~Owari~

.

.

.

Widya : Yees akhirnya ficku selesai juga. Yeey..

Shinichi : Tumben bikin fic happy ending, tapi masih nista nih. OOC sangat diriku duh -…-

Ran : #masih merona gara-gara dilamar tak langsung

Widya : Nee-chan, duh masih merona aja nih hahahaha..

Ran : A, abisnya Shinichi melamarku sih aah.

Shinichi : Tapi melamarmu itu ga sweet banget pake gombal segala.

Kaito : Wahahahaha kocak sumpah Shin melamar pake gombalan gitu buahahahaha….

Widya : Betul itu Kaito-nii hahahaha…

Kaito : Hahahaha.. Sorry yam au mampir ke tempat lain nih. Bye" #langsung hilang

Widya : Jiaaah parah cuma numpang doang. -….-

Shinichi : Sudahlah.. Nista banget sumpah fic ini.. Mending milih mati saja dibanding begini.

Widya : Hooo, baiklah.. aku akan membuat yang lebih sadis saat kematianmu Nii-chan #senyum iblis

Shinichi : #glek

Ran : #tepuk kening. Ampun deh.

Widya : hohohoho, akan kupikirkan cara tersadis untuk kematianmu ne~ nii-chan

Shinichi : Sudahlah. Tutup dulu fic ini.

Widya : Hoo iya ya. Semuanya silakan Review. Menerima kritikan yang bersifat membangun, bukan menjatuhkan. Kalau berkenan, silakan klik Review ya… :D


End file.
